The present invention relates to an electric junction box and more particularly to an electric junction box in which a relay is incorporated integrally in a junction box main body thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-74114 has disclosed an electric junction box in which a relay is incorporated in a junction box main body thereof.